Conventional batting boxes are simply sections of ground marked off by chalk markings. Since batting boxes are used constantly, pits are quickly worn in the ground where the batters stand. These pits fill with rain water, turning the batting boxes into mud puddles.
Various attempts at producing artificial batting boxes have been made. However, in all such attempts known to the inventor, the materials of which the batting boxes are made are either unreasonably expensive, subject to rapid wear, or both. Accordingly, a major need has remained for a good, inexpensive, permanent batting box.